Pumpkin Pie with Chocolate
by Almost Anonymous
Summary: Harry is presented with a choice of desserts.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and the associated milieu belongs to J. K. Rowling and various publishers. I'm just borrowing the characters and the world for my own fun.

AN: Just a bit of something that was inspired by DarkGoddess2002's _Dessert Wars_ (fanfiction net doesn't seem to allow http addresses, check my favourites for a link to that story), and this might not make a lot of sense if you're not familiar about shipping. Basically, Harry/Ginny ship (ie. a romantic pairing) is often called Chocolate, while Harry/Hermione ship is sometimes called Pumpkin Pie.

* * *

One of the great things about Hogwarts was its food and while Harry might not have been as enthusiastic about eating as Ron was, he still knew how to respect a good meal. He had just finished a rather hefty dinner and he thought that he still had some room for a bit of dessert. He eyed the large table, laden with food, for his favourite dessert, but he was saved the trouble when the dish he was looking for was pushed in front of him. 

"Some pumpkin pie, Harry?" Hermione asked him brightly from his right side as she offered him a slice of steamy pumpkin pie on a plate.

"Thanks," Harry said to her as he reached for the plate that held the delicious looking slice of pie.

"Wait Harry!" a voice interrupted him from his left side and that voice belonged to Ginny. "Wouldn't you rather have some chocolate instead?" she said and turning his head to look at her, he saw that she had a slab of Honeyduke's Finest chocolate that she was offering to him.

Harry loved chocolate of course, but chocolate was usually offered at Hogwarts only on special occasions and he thought that Ginny must have brought it herself. Now Harry wasn't sure which one he would have liked to have. Pumpkin pie was his favourite dessert, but chocolate was just as good, although in a different way, and he couldn't really decide between those two. The decision was made even harder when he noticed the expressions on Hermione's and Ginny's face; they were staring at each other with their eyes ablaze. He wondered what was going on between them, but he knew that this was about more than just a choice of a dessert.

Harry looked between the two desserts for a few times, undecided, until his brain made an interesting suggestion and deciding that it was a good one, he reached for the chocolate with his left hand.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said and he saw that Ginny looked triumphant.

Then he reached for plate of pumpkin pie with his right hand and saw Hermione's expression go from crestfallen to surprised. Harry took both of the offered desserts and put the slab of chocolate on the steamy slice of pumpkin pie. Honeyduke's Finest chocolate was made in very thin slabs and the chocolate melted nicely on the hot pumpkin pie in just a few moments. Harry took a careful bite of his newly made dessert and it was absolutely delicious! The chocolate accentuated the already excellent taste of the pumpkin pie and also added the sweet taste of chocolate on it and the result was probably the best thing that Harry had ever tasted.

"Yum, this is delicious," he said and looked at Hermione and then at Ginny.

They were both looking at him with their eyes wide open and mouth agape in surprise. Harry took another, larger, bite and it tasted even better than the first bite did.

"Really, this is absolutely fantastic," Harry said, misinterpreting Hermione's and Ginny's surprise.

As Harry was concentrating on eating the dessert he had just come up with, enjoying every bite of it, he missed the looks on Ginny's and Hermione's faces. They both turned their eyes from Harry to each other at the exact same moment and for a second they just stared at each other surprised, but then they squealed, blushed deeply and turned away.

"I have to go to the library." "I have some unfinished homework." Hermione and Ginny said at the same time, quickly standing up and they hurried off to different directions.

"What's up with them?" Harry asked Ron, who was sitting across from Harry and had concentrated on eating the whole time.

"Who knows about them," Ron said shrugging, before he looked at the dessert Harry was eating. "But seriously; pumpkin pie with chocolate? You're weird Harry, you know that?" Ron said, but Harry knew that he didn't mean any offence by it and wasn't hurt by the words.

Harry finished his dessert and after that he felt absolutely stuffed. He thought that he should really thank Ginny and Hermione, because it was thanks to them that he had come up with the delicious dessert and he could also talk with them about their weird behaviour lately. He decided that from now on he would enjoy his pumpkin pie with chocolate, whenever he could have them both!


End file.
